1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to management systems and nests for leafcutter bees, and specifically to a laminate bee board with a flexible permanent backing to facilitate handling and management.
2. Background
Management of leafcutter bees for pollenization of alfalfa crops has had a significant effect on the commercial success of the alfalfa seed industry. The leafcutter bee is managed to time its life cycle to coincide with the alfalfa crop management cycle. The leafcutter bees are used to pollinate the alfalfa blossoms. A blossom appears on the alfalfa plants approximately 45 days after the alfalfa hay has been "set back", usually by mowing, swathing or roto-beating.
The life cycle of the bee is managed through temperature control of its environment. After the mature bees emerge, the females begin to nest within 2-3 days. The females always nest in existing tunnels. The female bee chews a piece of a leaf out of plants in the immediate area of the nest. The bee then puts the piece of leaf in the tunnel to form a cup. Next, she fills the cup with a nectar and pollen mixture, lays an egg and then caps the cup with another piece of leaf, forming a cell. She repeats these steps until the tunnel is filled with cells.
The incubation of the egg is also managed. The egg hatches into a larva, which eats the nectar and spins a cocoon. The cocoon normally remains dormant for the winter. A mature bee will emerge from the cocoon in response to a specific warm temperature range. This emergence is again timed to coincide with the blossoming of the alfalfa. This management cycle is repeated.
With the growth of the industry of raising pollinators, certain management problems have become significant. Leafcutter bees are susceptible to predators and certain diseases, the most significant of which is called chalkbrood. Chalkbrood can cause up to a 50% mortality to the bee larvae. This disease has increased in prevalence in recent years. Various predator insects and parasites also have a significant effect on the production of leafcutter bees.
In response to these management problems the industry has instituted a number of management practices. The use of laminated nesting materials, specifically wood laminates, provide superior predator and parasite prevention along with a natural attraction for the bees. However, laminate bee boards tend to be expensive and require more handling in assembling and disassembling them for cell removal, cleaning and sterilization. Consequently, synthetic bee board materials, such as solid polystyrene blocks, have experienced a rise in popularity. These solid bee boards lend themselves to automated cell removal, cleaning and sterilization. They are, however, prone to predator infestation and tampering by other animals. Additionally, the bees are not naturally attracted to the synthetic material for nesting.
Current sterilization techniques involve removing the cells from the bee nest, dipping the cells in a sterilizing solution such as a chlorine solution and air drying the cells. Cleaning and sterilization of the nests is done separately.
Problems with the current management techniques include the necessity of carrying out the sterilization in multiple steps, using multiple machines and a relatively intensive labor input, especially with laminate type bee boards. Additionally, if not performed carefully contamination can be spread instead of inhibited. The laminates can be difficult to handle and assemble and disassemble for the sterilization procedures. A more thorough discussion representative of current management options and practices and their associated advantages and disadvantages is contained in Bulletin No. 538, from Cooperative Extension System, University of Idaho, College of Agriculture, "Alfalfa Leafcutting Bee Management In Idaho" incorporated by reference herein.
What is needed is simpler effective tool for management of leafcutter bees to help prevent disease and inhibit predators.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laminate nest which takes advantage of the inherent predator resistance of laminate nests, yet which is simple to manage, clean and sterilize.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a laminate nest that requires less steps and less management when processed during nest management.